1. Field
The following description relates to a voice coil motor driver and a camera module having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently released mobile devices have been equipped with camera modules, and as performance levels of mobile devices have improved, high performance camera modules, with resolutions of up to 10-megapixels have been provided therein. However, space available for the mounting of the camera module may be limited due to inherent size limitations of the mobile device, while such high pixel camera modules may be relatively large.
Due to a relatively narrow lens aperture, and low image pixel size, image quality may be degraded due to fine motion occurring from external vibrations, hand-shake, or other unwanted movement at the time of capturing images. Therefore, an optical image stabilization (OIS) function may be used, and an auto focus function may also be used in order to reduce the likelihood of degradation and easily capture a high-definition image.
In order to perform the above-mentioned OIS function and auto focus function, a voice coil motor may be used in the camera module to move the lens. Linear current driving is performed in such a voice coil motor, but it may be difficult to obtain stable driving performance while using the above-mentioned linear current driving.